Naruto Random Oneshots
by Scorpio-Rat
Summary: A collection of ideas for Naruto fanfictions focusing on any number of characters. Basically, a place to put a bunch of plot bunnies of mine whenever I get them. Some ideas may be continued if I can expand them further. I'm willing to take suggestions for new oneshot ideas ideas as well. Some of these will be AUs and may contain OCs. Promt #1: Comic Book Superhero AU.


AN:This is a modern AU taking place in Leaf City, where all ninjas are actually just superpowered humans that act as a vigilante force against villains (rouge ninja). I will most definitely have more parts of this oneshot so I can introduce the rest of the cast. There's a guide for the superhero names at the bottom if you get confused. The rookie nine is around Shippuden age in this AU.

* * *

The Leaf City bank was the largest of the bank chains in the entire city, holding a majority of the area's funds. Their security was top notch, with heat detecting cameras, triple-reinforced vaults, and armed security officers in every corner of each building. You couldn't be too careful when it came to super villains, right?

A chunk of the bank's left wall came down with a crash as a 10 foot tall minotaur burst through, leaving a massive hole for others to come in. People screamed and scattered as the bull headed beast with red spirals on its cheeks roared and took a few steps on its hoofed feet, knocking a chandelier down with a misplaced horn. The policemen shot at it, but the bullets did barely anything, and they were forced to flee until backup came. A teenager in a simple hoodie and cargo pants walked in after the minotaur, monitoring the damage.

"Hey Choji, I think they're all gone. " He said, tapping the monster on the leg. It looked down at him and snorted before casually shrinking down into a chubby looking fifteen year old boy wearing a stretched out shirt and a green open jacket. Choji pulled out a bag of chips and started eating from them, completely calm again.

"Shikamaru, where did Ino go? I thought she came with us." Choji asked his partner. Shikamaru sighed.

"She said she would get here with something to hold the money, troublesome woman..." He muttered. "Go break the vault open, will you? I don't feel like getting lectured by her again for being lazy." Choji shrugged and walked around the teller's desk, still eating potato chips. just as he disappeared into the back of the bank, a costumed teenager riding a large, pitch black dog skidded to a halt at the entrance, his face half covered with a mask and a dark cape flapping behind him. Shikamaru raised a brow, not sure how to react to a guy on a dog. "What the hell are you supposed to be...?" The masked man hopped off his ride and grinned, showing his sharp canines that patched the red tattoos on his cheeks. His eyes were slitted, like a beast's.

"Call me...Wolfman."

"That sounds retarded, to be honest. Did you come up with that yourself?"

Wolfman growled. "Shut up! I'll be asking the questions! What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm very clearly robbing the bank, if you failed to understand." Shikamaru drawled, picking at a nail on his hand. Wolfman dropped into a crouch, his palms coming together. Chakra leaked from his body and his nails lengthened into claws.

"Well, it's two on one, so we have the advantage. Prepare to get arrested, ya thug!" He got on all fours and charged, turning into a blur as he sped towards Shikamaru...who melted into the ground. Wolfman went sailing over his target, landing roughly on his feet. "What the-Urk!" Shadows had grabbed him by the throat, wrapping around his torso and arms as well. The shadows beenath him formed into a shaded version of Shikamaru.

"You want to know what my name is? Umbra." Shikamaru said, constricting him further. "Now give up and leave before I kill you. Blood is really annoying to get out of my clothing." Wolfman snarled and whistled sharply instead. A moment later, Umbra was tackled down by Akamaru, releasing his master.

"Ha, what did I tell ya? When it's two on one, we can't lose!" Wolfman said, jumping to his feet. Umbra sunk into the shadows, reappearing farther away. The sounds of something tearing through three layers of solid steel reached their ears as Choji reemerged from the now totaled vault, brushing bits of metal off his clothes before growing into a minotaur again. Umbra grinned.

"Good job, Minotaur. How about now, Caped Crusader?" he mocked. Wolfman frowned before he popped a pill into his mouth, throwing one to Akamaru.

"Guess it's time to get serious. C'mon, Wolfdog!" Man and dog threw themselves forward, spinning like slashing tornadoes to strike The Minotaur. "Fang over Fang!"

"What's going on here?" Wolfman and Wolfdog were frozen in midair, a purple aura surrounding them. "I leave you guys for a few minutes to handle something else, and you get into a fight. Must I do everything myself?" A girl with long blonde hair and purple clothing stepped through the hole created earlier, eyes glowing purple. A flick of her hand sent her victims flying into a nearly wall.

"Oh hey, Ino." Umbra said. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"It's the Possesser, you bum! You at least got the vault open, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Her eyes flickered purple again, and bags of money started to float out of the bank and into a waiting trailer attached to a car outside. Wolfman got up with a groan, bringing his hand to his belt for another tool.

"I guess today just got interesting, huh buddy?" Wolfman asked. Wolfdog barked in response before charging at the villains, Wolfman following shortly after. The Possesser gestured to Choji.

"Go stop them, would you?" The monster lumbered over before charging himself, head facing forward like a bull. Just as they were about to collide, Wolfman jumped over Minotaur's head, wrapping a rope around his horns. Wolfdog slipped between his legs and helped Wolfman pull the rope, yanking Minotaur onto his back. Umbra cringed as his friend fell to the ground with a quaking impact. Wolfdog burst into smoke, transforming into a clone of his master to tie up the temporarily knocked out Minotaur. Ino groaned in annoyance before turning to her still standing partner in crime. "Shikamaru, do something! Don't just stand there!"

"What happened to using code names?"

"Shut up and stop him! You're smart enough to keep him occupied. I'm almost done loading the truck anyway!" she yelled, her wavering telekinesis causing the bags to stutter in their movement before resuming again. Wolfman grinned as a plan to deal with her started to form. She seemed to have trouble doing two things at once while her technique was in effect, so if he distracted her from her task... Umbra sighed and fell to one knee, focusing his shadows beneath his feet.

"This is such a drag..." The pool of shadows lashed out at the hero like a high-speed oil spill, spreading to touch his own shadow. Wolfman was forced into a backstep to keep away, ending up at the door again. "Just hold still so I can catch you already."

"Yeah, like you could get me in the first place!" He scaled the wall before launching off of it into another deadly spin. "Tunneling Fang!" Umbra cursed and made a few hand signs.

"Shadow Stitching!" The shadows lifted from the floor and chased the whirling drill with multiple black tendrils. Wolfman weaved around them as he aimed for Umbra. Umbra was forced to abandon the attack and duck away into his element before he was sawed to pieces. "You might want to hurry up with those bags over there. Just a friendly suggestion," he said to Ino as he reemerged from another shadow. The Tunneling Fang changed direction to continue pursuing him.

"Don't rush me-EEK!" Wolfman's clone lunged at The Possessor with a swipe of his claws, forcing her to move. The bags of money shuddered before thunking to the ground. "Hey, cut that out!" The clone completely ignored her and lunged again, moving too erratically for her to get a mental grip on. She glanced at a brick and levitated it into her opponent, only for him to duck and continue to swipe at her.

"Dammit, woman! Hold on..." Umbra came out of The Possessor's shadow, ready to defend her, only to get tackled by the real Wolfman as soon as he was in the open. Umbra was pinned down on his back with a knife to his throat.

"Gotcha." Wolfman said, just as The Possessor was knocked down by a huge dog, effectively neutralizing her. Umbra looked almost bored.

"I admit, that was kind of impressive, but...I can't let those two go to jail no matter how tedious this is. So..." A tendril of shadows ripped off Wolfman's mask, exposing his face. Kiba blinked in surprise before swearing. "I guess this makes us even then?" Kiba was too busy glaring at Umbra to respond, so he went on. "How about I make you an offer? In exchange for keeping your secret identity, you don't hand us over to the authorities. Deal?"

"...Fine." Kiba removed the knife from his throat. "My car's in the back of the bank. It better still be parked and in good condition when I get there!" Umbra got up and straightened his shirt.

"Thank you." Akamaru got off of Ino, letting her stand. "You heard the man. Get in the car, Ino." Ino gave him the evil eye before levitating the still knocked out Choji to follow her as she left. "I'll need the keys if you don't want me to break in." Kiba threw the keychain in his direction. "No need to get an attitude about it."

"Just get out of here before I change my mind, smart guy." Umbra shrugged before following Ino and Choji to the back parking lot. "And tell your chubby friend not to get crumbs on my upholstery!" he yelled as an afterthought. Kiba tied his mask back on just before the police came back. he had a lot of explaining to do...

A few minutes later, Kiba was slipping into the driver's seat of his custom sports car, painted black with two red fangs on the hood for identification. The windows were completely tinted, so it was impossible to see inside. The Possessor and Minotaur were in the back, while Umbra sat in the front passenger seat, fiddling with the dashboard buttons.

"So I assume you told the police that we ran away?" Shikamaru asked.

"Get in the back." Kiba said.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Back seat." He pointed with his thumb. Shikamaru shrugged and melted into darkness, reforming between his partners. Akamaru somehow opened the opposite door and jumped into the now empty place, sitting down. Kiba nodded to himself before putting the car into drive and pulling out of the lot. "Yeah, I told them you got away. You're lucky they didn't bring the dogs out. They probably would have pursued it you stole anything." he paused for a moment. "You didn't steal anything, right?"

"Nah, we aren't _that _crazy." They drove in silence for a while, allowing Kiba to bring them to wherever he wished to go. He eventually entered an underground tunnel near a tall business building.

"So what is this, your secret hideout or something?" Ino asked, staring out the window. Kiba grinned without looking back.

"Well whataya know? You aren't as blonde as you look. Yeah, this is the Wolf Den." Ino was about to protest his blonde comment, but she was stopped by the sight of the huge open space. A massive computer monitor was mounted on one wall, showing a map of the city. Weapons were stored everywhere, along with a miniature lab. Kiba parked under an overhang and got out, taking the keys with him. The other three followed after, Choji haven woken up during the ride and torn open a new bag of chips to eat. Shikamaru whistled low.

"This is a nice set up," he commented.

"So you like it? Good, because you'll all be working here for now on." Kiba said, taking his mask off.

"Wait, you can't just force us to stay here!" Ino whined.

"It's either community service with me, or a cell. Take your pick." Ino looked like she was about to argue, but Shikamaru spoke up before she could.

"We'll take it."

"Awesome! I always wanted sidekicks. Before I let you guys crash here, it'd be nice to know your real names. Can't have strangers in the Wolf Den." Shikamaru cracked a smile.

"Nara Shikamaru. This guy here is Akamichi Choji, and this annoying woman is Yamanaka Ino." He put his hands behind his head, yawning. "And what would your identity be?" Kiba gave them a toothy smile.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service." He patted his dog. "And this is Akamaru. Say hello, buddy."

"Hello." Akamaru said roughly, surprising the other three.

"Wait, he can talk?!"

* * *

Wolfman-Kiba

Wolfdog-Akamaru

Umbra-Shikamaru

The Possessor-Ino

The Minotaur-Choji


End file.
